Saw it Coming
by Fire Frost 13
Summary: Raph and the rest tell the Admiral their story. But what happens next? Can they truly escape the horrors from the island? Or will this experience haunt them forever?
1. Boarding Bounty

The others came rushing behind him- daggers and spears raised as if to strike, only to be stopped by their sight falling on the massive vessel in the background. The navy ship was blue and white- classic colours for a British navy drone. The boys cheered at the feeling of freedom. They were finally going home. The British naval officer looked at him expectantly, eyes stern and face despondent.  
Solemnly, Ralph began explaining what had happened on the Island- from the plane crash to the burned trees that now mars the island like an ugly scar. He told the admiral of how he was elected leader, of how no one listened to him. All the while, the crew and captain listened intently, waves receding and crashing on rocks behind them, the spray casting a salty breeze.  
"There were twenty-four of us, and now there are twenty-two," he said solemnly, wiping tears of exhaustion from his cheek. The officer motioned for me to continue.  
He spoke of the long hours they spent tending to the fire, how a ship passed when it was out. He told them about the mysterious Beast that roamed the land, hungry and relentless. He told them about the hunts the 'savage tribe' went on, and how that eventually led to the murder of Simon - who they mistook for the Beast. When he had reached the part about Piggy's death, he looked at his feet- sure he was an annoying runt with his great ideas and moral compass, but he has been Ralph's companion for almost a month.  
"We wouldn't have lived this long if it weren't for him"  
First, there was silence. And then-  
"Well, dear boy, it seems like you've been through a lot these past few days. We will hold a memorial for your friends, but first.." He turned to the crew, "We need to get these boys home."


	2. Shots Fired

They tripped over each other in an attempt to board first with Sam'n'Eric leading the charge. They followed in a disorderly fashion, with the admiral boarding last. The stew milled around, fetching blankets and food as the boys took notice of their surroundings. The ship was large enough to accommodate everyone with gilded rails, lacquered doors and polished mahogany floors. Ralph figured that the man was a person of importance to own a ship like this.  
The boys were called to line up for food outside the kitchen. The Admiral pulled Ralph aside to ask him a few questions before they cast off- near enough for the others to hear.  
"I'm Sergeant Barnes, and I need you to answer a few questions to the best of your ability," the officer said stroking his bushy moustache. Ralph nodded.

"How many of you were there?" waiting for him to answer. His monocle reflected the dying light of the setting Sun.  
"Twenty -four, sir," replied Ralph- grateful that he did a headcount prior to this fiasco.  
"That Simon lad and Piggy chap are no longer with us. Yet, we appear to be missing two

people."  
"Where's Jack?" Asked one little 'un from the group who was pushed to the back of the

line.  
"And Roger?" Asked another.  
"I saw them on the way to camp. He said something about grabbing more supplies." Replied a skinny boy in front of him.

The officer sent two crew members in with one of the littluns- Percival- to lead them there. After waiting a few minutes, they all heard something that will go on to haunt their nightmares. A terrible, bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. They saw three figures speed across the shoreline- the smaller one ahead of the other two. One was supporting the other limping one, leaving crimson stains on the scorching sand. They were yelling something indistinctive and waving. The words were ripped away in the ocean gale.  
Another silhouette emerged from the thicket, immediately collapsing with heaving sighs. A crew member passed Ralph a telescope and asked him to identify the fallen figure. He focussed in and saw the unruly flame hair and a fresh scar etched down his freckled face. Another gash on his chest was spitting out blood.  
Suddenly, a spear pierced through the wound. Jack's features contorted in agony as he writhed- his shrieks penetrated through the wind. And then he stopped altogether. Jack was dead. Ralph guided the telescope along the shaft into the face of the murderer. Roger was calling maniacally, eyes dancing with fire.  
"It's Roger! He killed Jack!" Ralph exclaimed. A collective gasp could be heard from the waiting group. Then several things happened at once; Roger launched behind the two struggling crew members, Sergeant Barnes shouted orders to the rest of the crew to be ready to pull up the plank, the littluns panicked and ran from one side of the ship to the other- with Johnny yelling, "He's going to get us!" at the top of his lungs- while the biguns tried to restrain them.

Fortunately, little Percival arrived on deck, panting, but relatively unscathed.

"Roger… is... the … Beast!" He managed to choke out before promptly collapsing in a heap. The medic instructed someone to take him to the infirmary to recover.

The crew medic hurried to check for injuries. Unfortunately, it looked as if Roger was gaining on the two crew members, rage evident in his movement.

"Go get the sniper," Barnes told the captain.

"Right away sir!" He saluted and turned heel, walking briskly to the ship's rear, and disappeared into the cabin. Moments later he arrived followed by a young man around Ralph's height who was wearing an oversized camouflage coat over his British navy uniform. Barnes gave his orders to shoot 'that savage boy' below the waist to hinder his advance. He did. He hit his target. Roger stumbled and fell.

The crew let out a breath they did not know they were holding. Their mates made it - and just in time! Roger jerked the bullet out, wrapped his vine rope around his wound, and proceeded. The fire that was originally started to draw Ralph out was now a roaring inferno, blazing wildly behind him.

"Cast off!" Barnes yelled. "Cast off now!"

They rushed to carry out their orders. They hastily raised the sails, tugged the plank in, hoisted the anchor, and the captain manned the wheel. They were a good ways away when Roger approached them with a feral look gracing his pointed features. His hair was dishevelled and eyes bloodshot. Barnes whispered something to the sniper. He nodded and left below deck. Without warning, a net was launched from a catapult towards Roger. A net that was connected to the ship. It entangled Roger as he was reeled in.

"What are you doing?! How could you bring him here?!" Ralph asked, incredulously, his voice on the brink of hysteria. Roger was a killer. They would be dead in a second.

"We could use someone like him in the army, after a bit of conditioning, of course," said the officer calmly. Roger was treated for his wound after being knocked out and was put in the barracks. They sailed North to the awaiting empire, eager to reach the continent at last. They had to put as much distance between themselves and Roger as they could. Ralph should have seen this coming.

 **A/N: This is all for now. Unless there's a popular vote for an extension?**


End file.
